legend_of_acefandomcom-20200215-history
September 6th 2018 - Update - New Hero
Dear players, A new update (version No.1.14.0) for Legend of Ace is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+10): September 6, 00:00am - 04:00am PST Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Thank you for your support. New Hero Arrived Lory - Spirit of Twilight Demonstration Video: Click to view Specialty - Eyes of Truth Eyes of Light and Eyes of Darkness surround you, healing or attacking nearby units. * Light: Heal Lory life and deal damage (or heal friendly heroes). * Darkness: Cause damage. Basic Attack - Focus Focuses Eyes of Truth to attack target hero. Increase damage, treatment and Mana cost by 10% per second (up to 50%). * Light: Heal Lory life and deal damage. * Darkness: Deal damage and slow target's movement speed by 20%. * Light & Darkness: Heal Lory life, and deal damage and slow target's movement speed by 10%. Ability - Redemption Cause healing to friendly forces in a 4 meter radius, and convert 1 Eye of Light. Healing increased to when not possessing Eyes of Darkness. Redemption shares Cooldown with Judgement. Ability - Judgement Deal damage to enemy forces in a 4 meter radius, and convert 1 Eye of Darkness. Damage increased to when not possessing Eyes of Light. Judgement shares Cooldown with Redemption. Ultimate - Light's Truth Lory regains light, causing damage and healing according to Eyes of Truth. * For every Light: Cause damage and healing. * For every Darkness: damage and 0.7 second stuns. Game Adjustments New Functions * You can change your Card Deck in the first 10 seconds of the game. * Recharge to purchase Gems. * Link Facebook Account. Chests In Shop Adjustments * Rare Chest for all cards, Epic Chest for all cards and Legendary Chest for all cards. * Optimize UI and Prompts Hero Balance Adjustments Mogura - The Bloody Baron * Bloodthirsty ** Reduce heal effect from 3% to 2% Yuliya - The Sword of the Rose * Fencing Fighting ** Increase the duration from 3 seconds to 4 seconds *Sword of Shadow ** Optimize to hit enemies more easily Card Balance Adjustments Rework and add lots of cards, change Effective Grade and effects, to narrow the gap between each grade. Grade 1 Covert Syndrome * Rework to Embrace of Apollo (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Double your Basic Armor Knowledgeable * Gain 15(0.5)% bonus EXP. Necrophilia * No longer lost stacks while death. Grade 2 Flashing * Rework to Chrysalis (Card Effective Grade 1) ** After 4 minutes, consume the Health Regeneration of Chrysalis to gain 90(3) Attack Power. Mantra * Reduce the Mana Cost of cast by 21%. Occult Sciences * Heal for 18(1)% of ability damage dealt to hero. Precise Flashing * Rework to Stampede (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Basic Attack deals bonus damage equal to 0.08% of your Max Health. Space Barriers * Card Effective Grade 4 -> 2 * Reduce the damage dealt of Basic Attack by 15 + (6% of total Attack Power). Grade 3 Will of Steel * Gain 10 Penetration while enemy hero's Max Health below than you. Grade 4 Eater * Rework to Ordovician Armor (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Set your Armor to 35. Infinity * Card Effective Grade 3 -> 4 * Remove passive effect. Internal Burst * Gain the Penetration equal to 25% of your Armor. Spell Surging * Rework to Living Armor (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Armor: +24(0.5) ** Cooldown Reduction: +22(0.5)% Grade 5 Focused Shot * Rework to Marksmanship (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Attack Speed: +32(1)% ** Life Steal: +30(1)% S Level Mission * Rework to Advance Life Claw (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Attack Power: +120(3) ** Life Steal: +24(0.5)% Slaughter Instinct * Card Effective Grade 2 -> 5 * Basic attack on a hero will draw 2% of target's Current Health. Time Locking * Rework to Field of Gravity (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Nearby enemy heroes lose 10 Armor. Grade 6 Advance Cruel * Rework to Emblem of Rights (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Attack Power: +24(0.5)% Arcane Power Devourment * Rework to The Eye of Destruction (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Gain 30% Penetration. Frozen in Time * Rework to Giant Killer ** Basic Attack to enemy heroes gain 38(1.5)% Critical Rate, when target's Max Health is more than you. Soul Burning * Rework: Ability damage to enemy heroes deals bonus damage equal to 3(0.2)% of target's Current Health. Grade 7 Advance Health * Rework to Ancient Fossils (Card Effective Grade 8) * Max Health Points: +26(0.5)%. Entangling Roots * Rework to Death Fight ** Critical Rate: +30(1)% ** Critical Damage: +14(0.5)% Life Blooming * Rework to Natural Blessing (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Gain 60 Armor during stuns, taunts and immobilizes. Mage Power * Card Effective Grade 8 -> 7 * Gain Attack Power equal to 20% of your Max Mana. Grade 8 Present of Forgetfulness * Rework: Upon taking lethal damage, restore 70% of Max Health and Max Mana after 1.5 seconds. * Cooldown Reduction: 50(-2) seconds. Tempered * Reworked ** Health Points: +600(20) ** Attack Power: +75(2) ** Tenacity: +20(0.5)% New Cards Grade 2 Stone Skin * Health Points: +360(10) * Armor: +22(0.5) Tower Shelter * Doubles the effect of Logistics Support. Grade 3 Eviscerate * Abilities gain 6 Penetration. Grade 5 Advance Stone Skin * Health Points: +480(10) * Armor: +28(0.5) Contempt * When the damage dealt is below than 2% of your Max Health, reduce it to 0. Grade 7 Evolution of Jurassic Period * Upgrade 1 level. Heart of Thorn * When hit by Basic Attacks, reflect damage equal to 1.5% of your Max Health. References * Official Website Category:Update